In the Bathroom
by Dragon of Silver
Summary: What Harry should have done in chapter TwentyFour of the HBP, when he found Draco crying, also, my own little twist. Slash. OneShot.


**Disclaimer: **The italic part in the beginning is a direct quote from my sixth book. I definitely don't own them. Any names you recognize from the HP series, I also don't own… Sad, but true.

**Author's Notes: **I think J.K missed out on a perfect slash opportunity in this book… HOW CAN SHE BE SO BLIND!  
At this point of the book, I had also developed my own theory of what was wrong with Draco (It was never confirmed or denied in the book, so it could happen), and I've put it in.  
SPOILERS FOR BOOK SIX!

* * *

_Draco Malfoy was standing with his back to the door, his hands clutching either side of the sink, his white-blonde head bowed.  
"Don't," crooned Moaning Myrtle's voice from one of the cubicles. "Don't… Tell me what's wrong… I can help you…"  
"No one can help me," sain Malfoy. His whole body was shaking. "I can't do it… I can't… It won't work… and unless I do it soon… he says he'll kill me…"  
And Harry realized, with a shock so huge it seemed to root him to the spot, that Malfoy was crying – actually crying – tears streaming down his pale face into the grimy basin. Malfoy gasped and gulped and then, with a great shudder, looked up into the cracked mirror and saw Harry staring at him over his shoulder.  
Malfoy wheeled round, drawing his wand. Instinctively, Harry pulled out his own. Malfoy's hex missed Harry by inches, shattering the lamp on the wall beside him; Harry threw himself sideways, thought Levicorpus! And flicked his wand, but Malfoy blocked the jinx and raised his wand for another -  
"No! No! Stop it!"_

* * *

Malfoy had his wand and wand arm flung back, ready to shoot of another curse, but seemed frozen at Myrtle's command. Harry could see the tears stains shining on the pale boys face in the candlelight.

Ignoring the nagging feeling he should disarm Draco, Harry lowered his wand to beside his leg. His grip, however, didn't loosen, and he remained ready to strike again.

Malfoy's gaze flickered from Harry's eyes to his wand, and back again. "Giving up, Potter?" He spat, a very slight tremor still in his voice.

"I don't kick people when they're down."

Something flashed in the blood-shot silver eyes and Malfoy scowled. Harry took a step forward, towards the other boy.

Malfoy stepped back and lowered his arm so his wand was pointing directly at Harry, his thumb rubbing the side of his wand thoughtfully.

There was a splash from one of the cubicles as Myrtle took off to retreat from the fighting boys to another bathroom.

"What's wrong?" Ventured Harry, "What won't work?"

"How long were you watching me?"

"Not that long." Harry said, speaking quieter and softer then normal. "Do you always come here?"

"Not always." Malfoy lowered his wand slightly. "But often."

Harry did some quick thinking about how much he might be able to get out of Malfoy. He stepped forwards again, but this time Malfoy didn't move, so he continued until he felt Malfoy's wand poking him in the stomach.

Carefully Harry put his hand around Malfoy's and moved his hand to the side. The blonde seemed stunned at what Harry was doing, and opened his mouth slightly to speak, but seemed to choke on his words.

"I… W-W…"

"Lion got your tongue?" A smile tugged at Harry's lips. "Come on, you can speak then that."

"What are you doing?" Malfoy breathed, making it sound more like a hiss.

Harry blinked. What was he doing? He had no idea what he was doing, not really anyway. "What's wrong?" He pressed.

Malfoy jerked his arm out of Harry's grip flinging his wand across the floor in what Harry was sure was an accident.

His eyes flickered to the fallen wand, which had rolled and was stopped by the base of a toilet bowl.

"What do you care? Why would you be interested in my problems?" Malfoy snarled coldly, backing up until his back collided with a wall.

Harry put his wand in his pocket and relaxed slightly. Malfoy didn't have his wand anymore, so there was nothing to worry about for now. A kind, but small smile made its way across Harry's face.

"I don't know why I care. Maybe it's just because I'm a Gryffindor, and I care about other people."

Malfoy searched Harry's eyes for what seemed like a very long moment, and then dropped his head so he could look at the floor.

Noticing his breathing had changed, Harry walked over and put a hand on Malfoy's shoulder.

"Let me help you."

Malfoy looked up, two tears had escaped and were following the paths' of the others. Strands of blonde hair had stuck to his face, and Harry brushed them away, frowning slightly as he did.

The Silver-Grey eyes fluttered and then closed. Malfoy's body went limp and he slumped. Harry swore under his breath, wrapped his arms around the Slytherin's waist and slowly lowered him to the floor.

"Draco." Harry said into his ear. When he didn't respond Harry pulled Malfoy into his lap, and let him lean sideways into his chest. He got out his wand, made some water in his hand and splashed it onto Malfoy's face.

"I didn't mean to collapse." He mumbled as he came too. "I've been overdoing myself."

"I didn't think you would pass out on purpose, Malfoy. I doubt anyone does."

Malfoy rubbed his forehead absentmindedly. "Yeah. Right. Sorry."

Harry's eyebrows shot up. "I've never heard you say 'sorry' before, are you sure you're not sick."

"I was taught at a young age never to apologize for things in my control, because the apology will sound fake. Why am I on your lap?"

"What? Oh, I forgot."

Malfoy got off Harry, and sat next to him. He sniffed, rubbed his cheek with the heel of his hand and sniffed again.

"Hang on." Harry got up and went into a cubicle. He grabbed the roll of toilet paper off its holder and returned to Malfoy's side. "Here."

Ripping off a few squares, Malfoy blew his nose thickly. "Do you really care, Potter? Can you protect me from Him? Help me?"

"I care. I can't protect you, but Dumbledore can, and I don't know if I can help you because I don't know what you need help with."

"It's personal, but I really need help." His voice broke with emotion, and he cleared it. "And for you to help, I need to tell you. Right?"

"Right."

"But nothing leaves this room."

"Nothing. I promise."

Malfoy turned his head and looked Harry in the eyes intensely. Harry noted that he still looked ill.

The silver in his eyes darkened and seemed to turn a rare shade of blue-grey. Suddenly, Harry felt two unbelievably soft lips on his. With his eyes closed, Harry felt as though he was melting.

Harry ran his hand through Malfoy's hair, which was hardened with hairspray, but still felt silky to Harry.

Malfoy slid his tongue skilfully into Harry's. Harry's chest restricted and he broke the kiss, gasping for air.

"I'm sorry." Malfoy breathed.

Harry raised his eyebrows. "I thought you only apologized for thinks you couldn't control."

"I couldn't. I just… It was your eyes. I couldn't help it." Harry wrapped his arms around Malfoy's waist and pulled him into a hug.

"I loved it. You're a great kisser." He felt the blush start somewhere around his collar.

Malfoy's cheeks tinged pink and he hastily changed the subject. "But, you wanted to know what was wrong, didn't you?"

Harry cleared his throat. "Yeah."

Malfoy's hand went to his forearm, and he massaged it over his long sleeves. "I was bitten, over the summer, by a Werewolf."

He rolled up his sleeve. There was a chunk taken out of his arm, with a brown scab forming over it.

"Magically infected wounds take longer to heel over."

"In the robe shop, I thought you didn't want your arm shown because you had gotten the Dark Mark."

"Not yet, I have to prove myself first. I have to kill someone."

Harry thought he would start crying again. He was proved right after a few seconds.

Malfoy pulled away and covered his face with his hand, which Harry now realized was holding a few new pieces of toilet paper.

"He kill me if I don't… but he'll kill me if he… finds out what I am."

"Who bit you?"

"Fenrir Greyback." Malfoy choked out. "He was invited over… Cornered me in a room."

Realization dawned on Harry. "That's how you threatened Mr Borgin."

Harry looked over and his eyes filled with tears at the sight of the crying blonde. "Draco." He said softly, and rubbed Malfoy's back between his shoulder blades. "You should tell Dumbledore."

"No!" Malfoy snapped, sounding hysterical. "I can't, if they find out…" He shuddered. "Just, No." He said normally, regaining his composure.

"It was a full moon on the Quidditch game, wasn't it? That's why you couldn't play." When Malfoy nodded, he continued. "You could have hurt someone. You should tell Snape."

"No, he knows my parents. He won't understand… I've been making the potion myself, in the Room of Requirement, but I can't get it right, I will soon."

"Being a werewolf can't be that bad." Harry tried. "Just out of curiosity, knowing nothing leaves this room. Who do you have to kill?"

Malfoy paled by several shades and he stared straight ahead for a second before pushing himself off the floor and bowing his head over the sink.

He violently threw up. His knuckles were white as they gripped the sides of the basin. Bits of his last mean splattered his hands. He came to a shuddering stop and hiccuped.

Harry came up behind him and cleaned Malfoy's mouth and chin then, with another piece of toilet paper, wiped away his tears and at his nose. Malfoy took over to blow his nose.

"I don't like thinking about it." his tone was pitiful, and his voice was hoarse. He started coughing. "It doesn't help that my body's still getting used to not being human." He gave as an explanation.

Harry spun Malfoy around slowly and pulled him into a hug, and felt him fiddling with the back of his hair.

"I have to go." Harry said, after what he felt was much to shorter time. He broke the hug and cupped Malfoy's face. "You just do what you think is right."

They kissed lightly, then Harry retrieved Malfoy's wand from near a toilet, to give Malfoy some privacy to clean himself up, splash himself with water and fix his hair.

"Here." He said, holding out the wand handle first. "Come to me if you need to talk."


End file.
